1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cart transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of transporting medicine from a pharmacy department, medicine for one patient is contained in a tray, which is automatically transported to a nurse station using a transport unit (see, for example, JP A 8-310625). As it is inefficient to transport the medicine separately from the nurse station to each patient's room, the trays are stored in a cart and the cart is transported.
However, conventionally, there has been no apparatus for automatically transporting the cart.